Adventure Is A Wonderful thing
Adventure Is a Wonderful Thing is an original song from the 1997 movie Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. It is sung by Owl, after he finds out that Christopher Robin is lost in a mysterious distant place called "Skull", and realizes that Pooh and his friends will have to save Christopher. Like the name suggests, in this song, Owl tries to convince Pooh that he is lucky to participate in such a dangerous and thrilling quest. However, when Pooh interrupts the song to ask Owl if he would come along, all he answers is "No, no, you go ahead". The song ends with an excited Owl yelling "I salute you! And those of you doomed to never return, I salute you twice". Lyrics Owl: "Oh, how I envy you! Not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of the great unknown!" song starts playing Today's the day. In only a matter of moments, you'll all be on your way. What lurks around the corner, not a soul can say... but I can guess, more or less. Hidden dangers, great duress. Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand! It's gonna be grand! Adventure is a wonderful thing Pack only the essential, I'll tell you what to bring Your strength, your nerve, your hearts, your wits And for skullasaurus attacks, first aid kits Adventure is a hoot and a half. You'll face unearthly dangers and look at them and laugh The claws, the teeth, the chase, the thrill You'll never want to come home. Maybe you never will That's the beauty of adventure; it's strictly sink or float It runs you till you're ragged, then it grabs you by the throat You struggle to survive it, though the chances are remote! Hoo, hoo, lucky you, wish I was coming too Adventure is a wonderful thing! "I almost forgot the very best part: you not only get to save your friend from the most dangerous place - namely Skull - but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place; the eye of the Skull itself!" Pooh: "Oh, bother" Owl: And you, General Pooh Off you go, marching high and low Your friend waits at the end Right here! Take a look, the map is perfectly clear With your excellent sense of direction, you've nothing to fear Through the quicksand, tempting fate And fighting spasms. Dodging avalanching boulders Remember: Christopher Robin's fate rests completely on your shoulders Pooh! Pooh: "Excuse me Owl..." Owl: It's up to you! That's the beauty of adventure! The trembling and the dread Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead! Pooh: "Perhaps you could join us?" Owl: "No, no, you go ahead." Hoo, hoo, lucky you! Telly ho and toodle ooh! Ready now, noble chin, chest out, tummy in! Make a fracas, have a fling, drop a postcard, give a ring! Get the lead out, time to swin! Whoop dee doo and badda bing! ADVENTURE IS A WONDERFUL THING! "I salute you! And those of you doomed to never return: I salute you twice" Remaining lyrics coming soon. ("Remaining lyrics coming soon" is not actually lyrics)